Mutant girl
by 8annie81
Summary: We all remember the girl with the sly smile unforunatly the most recent series didn't introduce her. Allow me. I do exaggerate Raph's accent if you find it offensive or rediculous let me know I'll change it.
1. Pink bandana

"Raphael I need to speak with you." Splinter said calmly from the doorway of Raphs room.

"Yeah? What's it this time-." He changed his tone realizing he was being too disrespectful. "Uh...Master Splinter."

"You know that you can tell me anything, yes."

"Uh...yeah why?"

"I'm just saying that you can."

"What are you geting at Master Splinter? Are you trying to get me to confess to somethin cause chances are Mikey did it."

"Do not be so quick to throw your brother under the bus my son. This has nothing to do with being in trouble."

"Then what?" Raph asked skeptically.

"I found this in your room." Master Spinter said holding up a pink bandana.

"What were you doin in there?" Raph said sounding a bit shocked.

"You worry me very much Raphael. Sneaking out at odd hours. I wanted to be certin that you are okay."Splinter scratched the back of his neck. "If you would rather wear a pink bandana I would...support you."

Raph silently thanked the world that he was green and couldn't blush. "Is that what you think? No it's not that there's actually this girl...Uh maybe it's about time you guys met her."

"Met who?" A voice said a little too loudly from beyond the door.

Raph jumped up furious. He drew his sai's and knocked the door off it's hinges. The turtle behind the door was knocked back against the wall. Raph threw a sai pinning his brothers bandana strings to the wall.

"You gotta lotta splaining to do Mikey." Raph said angrily.

His brother coughed. Wall debrise soon cleared from the air reveling the flinching brother to be not Mikey, but Donnatello wearing some sort of strange headset.

Despite his shock Raphael was still on his brother without hesitation. "Donnie I swear I'm gonna-."

"M-master Splinter Raph is trying to kill me!"

At the end of the hall Mikey stopped. "Dude what's going on?" He asked almost unfazed at the sight of Raph about to kill one of his own brothers.

"Stay outta this Mikey!" Raph yelled.

"Raphael!" Spinter and Leo said at the same time.

"Raphael!" Splinter continued. "We have not yet finnished our conversation." He put his staff of Raphs flank and pryed him off his brother. The he turned to Donnie. "Donnatello if you are so curious you may join us."

Donnie looked up at him wairily. "Really?"

"Yes my son."

"Hey can I listen too?" Mikey asked. "Whatever it is you're talking about."

"Yes, and I think we should all be enlightened. Leonardo. You may listen as well."

"Hey wait a second! Since when is easedroppin a good thing?" Raph demanded.

"Donnatello will be punished, but since this concearns all of us we shall discuss it together."

Donnie groaned knowing it would be a grueling punishment likely starting after their talk. He pulled the sai out of the wood and tossed it from hand to hand anxiously. He leaned against the wall spinning the sai.

Raph grabbed the spinning sai by the blade pulling Donnie's head close to his. He growled at his brother who chuckled nervously let the sai go and stepped back.

"We don't all gotta talk about this. In fact you and I don't need to talk bout this no more." Raph began to walk away.

Splinter turned him around and looked the angry teen in the eye undetered. "Raphael it is important your family know what is going on. You cannot be sneaking out to-."

"Don't worry about it nothing too serious's going on."

"No Raphael you cannot be sneaking out to-."

"Just trust me Master Splinter most a the time I just ride my bike, or head over to Casseys, or somthin. It's no big deal."

"No Raph it is a big deal-." Leonardo started.

"Do not interupt me again! Now what I am saying is you cannot be sneaking out at all! For our saftey and ours."

Apparently not senseing the tension Mikey opened his mouth. "Master Splinter is this another 'no sneaking out lecture' cause I'd kinda like to pass."

Splinter gave him a pained look. "No Michelangelo you cannot 'pass'. This is very important Raphael has been sneaking out and seeing a girl."

"Who?" Leo asked.

"Raphael has not told me yet. Raphael will you tell us her name?" Splinter then realized his son was gone. "Raphael?"

The loud screeching of a speeding motorcycle could be heard not far away.

"Should we follow him Master Splinter?" Leo asked hurridly.

"You may go,but I shall not." Splinter began to walk away then he stopped and turned to his remaining children. "If you teach your children to be secretive they will never tell you of their problems and you will never learn of them."


	2. Buzz the block

Splinter sighed feeling he had failed raising his sergeant sons. "I have taught you all to hide the truth from me."

"That's not true Master Splinter we tell you lots of stuff." Mikey said.

Leonardo nodded and Donnatello shyly placing the strange headgear behind him readily agreed.

"Is that really true my sons? You never hide things from me?"

Donnie shifted uneasily. "Well never is not necessarily-."

"We don't hide things from you to hurt you." Leo finished.

"But you do and it causes me to belive you don't trust me."

Leo and his brothers shared a guilty look. "We just don't want to disappoint you."

"And we hate punishments." Mikey added.

"Right..." Leo said scratching his neck. "Do you guys think we should try to find Raph?"

Splinter nodded and his sons quickly left to find Raph.

Up on a rooftop Donnie bore a new invention. "We can track the signal on his cell shell."Donnie said tapping the needle on a device with a small satalite dish on it.

"What if he turned his cell off?" Mikey asked.

"I anticipated that. I can track it even if he took the battery out." Donnie said grinning. He looked down at his machine and frowned. "Uh..."

"What is it Donnie?" Leonardo asked.

Donnie chuckled. "He...uh left it at home."

"We wouldn't need it anyway, dudes. Look!" Mikey yelled pointing to a cloacked figure on a red motorcycle. "Do you think he can see us from here?"

"No he's too far away. Duck!" They ducked against the wall as he passed by. "Okay." Leo said. "Go!"

They took every short cut they could through allways, over rooftops, Leo even took a clear shot through an empty warehouse. Leo landed right in front of Raph when he stopped for a red light. His brother were soon on either side of him.

"So you can obey traffic laws, but not master splinter?" Mikey asked coyly.

Leo put his hands on his hips. "Raphael you-."

"Yeah, yeah Leo I know. Say one thing you ain't already said bout runnin off."

Leo smiled. "I was going to say signal your turns."

"Huh?"

Mikey laughed. "Good one Leo!"

"Right. Raph come home please. We promise to be nice about whatever's going on. Even Mikey."

Raph looked at him wairily. "You hit your head or something?"

"No I just don't think you should hide your...freind. It's like you think we're going to bite your head off or something."

Raph sighed. "It's not you guys I'm worried about. She used to be a human, but then this loony Captain Filch guy took her and some of her friends captive...he made her work for him and when she tried to sabatoge him some weird stuff on the ship mutated her. She's not exactually used to it and she gets pretty uncomfortable when I show up out of no where. How would she handle four of us and a giant rat?"

"I take not well." Leo geussed.

"What kind of mutant is she? How did you meet her? What kind of-." Donnie started rapid fire questions.

Mikey scoffed. "Forget that stuff. What's her name?"

"Mona Lisa." Raph said softly.

Mikey snickered.

"What's s'a funny Turtle Titan?" Raph demanded.

"Nothing!" Mikey said quickly.

"Let's get back and tell Master Splinter." Leo said.

The light turned green. "Can't I buzz the block a few times? Please?" He said in a tone so excited you could hear him shaking.

"But-." Leo started.

Raph swerved around him and around, and around, and around, then broke off and rode around the nearby streets making hair pin turns at a hundred miles an hour. He finnaly stopped in front of his brothers again looking game for anything. "Alright. Lets go home."


	3. Flash back

Splinter sighed. He had much to say to his hot-headed son in terms of reprimanding him, but Leonardo had told him the girl may be frightned. If Raph did not belive his family could be gentle enough to meet her considering the charactor he was then Splinter was a fool. He belived Raphael had another reason to hide her. He wouldn't mention this however until he got more details on her.

"Well she's bout our age. She's some kinda lizard girl an she's pretty. Pretty shy I mean." Raph said slapping his forhead at the slip-up.

"You have told me this already. I am not asking you what she looks like. I am asking you what she is like."

Raph scratched the back of his neck. "I don't know. Shy?" He said either not really knowing what Splinter was asking or not really wanting to say what Splinter was asking.

"Perhaps you should start from the beginnging of how you met her and then you will have given us more details."

"Well ya know that place with the rip off pizzas?"

Mikey jumped up. "Ooh! I know it was that picka pecka pizza place right? They have such tiny pizzas! I mean their pizzas are practically-." Splinter gave him a look that told him he'd supplied enough information. He coughed and sat back down.

"Oh yeah...I remember a few months ago I got an idea for an experiment in probabillity." Donnie pondered. "I learned that they do in deed have a free exta pizza coupon in each box at least at a ratio of out of four."

"About that...I never said I got a free pizza coupon I just said I got a lame one. An I really thought I did till I got a better look at it. It was an invite to a costume party in this boat the resturants owner was having. And I though why not?"

Leo blinked. "I remember something on tv about that...didn't the boat sink? Wait no that was close to a year ago."

Raph shrugged. "Yeah it was an the boat didn't sink one nearby did. It was Filches boat, but I'm getting ahead a myself. When they were taking tickets she was looking around and her eyes lit up when she saw me. She came over to me and told me listen kid. I have to get on this boat or there's going to be trouble type deal. Then she kissed my cheek and said to follow her lead. She conned her way in by flashing my ticket around real fast and dragging me in before the ticket guy could stop to think."

"I thought you said she was shy." Mikey said curiously.

"She just acted like that to get in. She can step up when she needs to." Raph said a bit defensivly. "Well once we got around the corner she ran off. Yelling thanks kid great costume I thought she was up to something so I followed her and she went into the captains room where they streered the ship. I waited outside a couple minutes then ran in to find her tying up the captain and another guy. I thought she was hi-jacking the boat and that's what I accused her a doing." He thought a moment. "She kicked a light fixture down on me an told me she bad to rerhoute the ship before somthing real bad happened, but the boat bumped into something before she could tell me what. Now I thought she'd steered us into trouble, but she showed me real quick to keep my mouth shut before some weird sea weed goons got us. At that point I figured she knew what she was doing and decided to go with what she said. We took down a few sea weed goons and saw this weird pirate guy. He was the Filch guy I told you bout and he was telling Mr. Birthday boy to cough up a million big ones before things got real nasty. Mona told me to distract the pirate guy an his goons while she went and disabled his ship. I told her to wait, but she'd already gone and dived into the water and she was swimming real fast so I went ahead an took out some a the sea weed guys and was headed for Filch when he grabbed the birthday boy and held a knife to his neck. I slowed down real quick and his goons gotta hold'a me. Once they had me though he put up his knife and walked right up into my face and laughed. Where's the green chick he was askin like he knew she'd be here. Then his ship powered down and he got mad an started yelling at his goons ta get her." Raph cleared his throat. "I told him that wasen't happening an I twisted out of their grip and tossed em overboard. I started beating down all his goons when Mona showed up and told me to get the ship headed for land. Then I stopped her before she could jump in the water and asked her what she was doing. She said it was personal between her and captain Filch so I let her go an she blew up his ship. I thought maybe she didn't make it out of it. Then I remembered how good of a swimmer she was and checked the carnage of his ship. Sure nough she was kicking her way on a peice of driftwood towards shore. I caught up to her an she thanked me for tha help and fainted. I took her to shore an when she woke up we made an alliance. I don't know how to get ahold of her, but she calls me whenever captain Filch's up to anything and we take him down."

Raph shrugged. "That's bout it."


End file.
